


We're cursed.

by Yumorria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, FtLoSW, Romance, Useless Lesbians, castaweaver, idk how to tag this shit, it would be a romantic comedy, no more alcohol for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumorria/pseuds/Yumorria
Summary: Please don't kill me for this, thank you.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	We're cursed.

\------------------------------------

A warm shower, an interesting book and a cup of green tea were what Castaspella wanted after working hard all day.  
The sky was getting darker and the streets were illuminated only by single lamps.  
Lots of documents she had to read and sign lay on her desk, but she didn't have the strength to continue all of this today.  
Rest was what she wanted most now.  
Of course, as she might have expected, it didn't end up the way she wanted.  
Castaspella was about to cover herself with a blanket and reach for the book when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
It was 9pm, who the hell would come to her at this time without announcement? The answer to this question was quite simple.  
Reluctantly, she got up from the couch, opened the front door, and saw a tall, elegantly dressed woman staring at her with eyes color of emeralds.

''What are you doing here?'' - she asked with a slight contempt in her voice, surprised at the sudden visit.  
''I thought you might be bored alone on such a beautiful evening so-...'' - Shadow Weaver began to speak before shorter woman interrupted her.  
''Sure, you just didn't want to be home alone again, right?'' - Castaspella said convincingly, raising an eyebrow as if she already knew she was right.  
A few seconds of silence passed before any answer was given.  
''Yeah, you're right...'' - taller woman muttered, as if admitting Castaspella was right was a disgrace.  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, come in" - she replied, rolling her eyes and then sighing as if Shadow Weaver's sudden visits were nothing new.

She hung her black coat on a hanger by the door and entered the living room where shorter woman was already standing.  
''Would you like to eat or drink something?'' - Castaspella asked, coming up to the kitchen counter.  
It was almost natural for her to be hospitable, maybe it was just a habit.  
''You ask about it every time and I refuse every time, anyway, this time I brought something'' - Shadow Weaver replied at the same time taking out a bottle of red wine from a small bag.  
Shorter woman looked at her suspiciously, guessing what was coming.  
"Will you get drunk here and sleep on the floor again?" - Castaspella asked with a quiet but mocking voice.  
Taller woman immediately gave her a murderous glare as if she had already regretted coming here.  
''First, no, I won't sleep on the floor, second, come on, it only happened once!'' - she replied with a raised voice, trying to ignore the mocking smile on Castaspella's face.  
"Of course, sit down and better give me that bottle before you drink it all and end up drunk under the table" - she added sneeringly, reaching for a bottle of red wine that she hoped would not be opened today.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled her eyes and frowned slightly, still trying to ignore shorter woman's mocking replies.

\------------------------------------

About an hour has passed since the bottle of wine was hidden in one of the kitchen cupboard.  
Their conversation was not as bad as it announced, it was even nice.  
Their relation was quite difficult to describe, it has long consisted of making fun of each other and then pretending nothing happened.  
However, their calm conversation did not last too long when suddenly there was another knock on the door.  
"Ugh, who this time?" - Castaspella groaned as she got up from the couch, headed for the door.  
A moment later, she saw a person she had not expected to see for a change.

''Hello Casta'' - she greeted with a smile on her face as if it made her happy to come here.  
''What are you doing here, Angella?'' - she replied, frowning as she looked at the taller woman standing in front of her.  
"You were supposed to hand me back the documents regarding-..." - she just started to speak and her words had already begun to dissolve into thin air.  
Castaspella was standing in front of her trying to look serious, but wasn't really listening to what she was saying.  
Angella's visits were almost always about her work and the not submitted papers she forgot.  
Oh God, how much would she give to be able to close the door now without any consequences.  
After a dozen or so long seconds, she finally decided to interrupt this lecture, which would probably last another hour.  
"Okay, okay, I'll take care of it tomorrow, I'm a little busy right now" - she said looking back as if she wanted to check if her friend was trying to drink alcohol.  
"Oh, do you have guests? I wonder who you spend such a quiet evening with-..." - Angella began to speak, but her good attitude vanished when she saw a raven haired woman approaching Castaspella.  
Atmosphere around was starting to get quite unpleasant.  
"How nice to see you, Angella" - she mocked, making sure there was a sound of contempt and disgust in her voice.  
"I can't say the same, Shadow Weaver" - she replied, taking a serious tone as if just looking at this woman was torture.  
Ah yes, despite the fact that Angella cared most about her job, she was a good friend of Castaspella, but she never got along with Shadow Weaver.  
They were like two different worlds.  
For her, what mattered most was work, a stable life and family, and for Shadow Weaver? Alcohol?  
Normally Shadow Weaver would probably stay there just to irritate Angella, but this time she decided not to destroy the evening that much.  
As soon as her figure disappeared behind the wall, the conversation began again.  
"I'll give you all the documents tomorrow, do you need anything else for now?" - Castaspella asked in a resigned voice, knowing there was no point arguing with this woman about anything.  
"No, but you could apply more to your job and do more, eventually-..." - Angella started talking before she was suddenly interrupted.  
"Don't talk to her like that or I'm gonna to bark at you!" - Shadow Weaver almost screamed from the kitchen without even looking at them.  
Sweet Jesus.  
Castaspella put her hand to face at the same moment, hoping Angella would leave as soon as possible and not come back for a long time.  
"Is there something wrong with her?" - taller woman asked almost whispering, raising an eyebrow as if she was at least disgusted with behavior of Castaspella's guest.  
"I'm not quite sure, maybe she's drunk or she's just herself" - she replied, frowning.  
"I heard it!" - another scream from the kitchen, in which you could hear a little anger as if she had been offended by what she heard.  
"Oh, please shut up and sit back down before you really get drunk!" - Castaspella replied, deeply blaming herself for letting that woman into her house at all.  
At that moment, even Angella began to feel uncomfortable.  
''Do you two always act like that?'' - Angella muttered, glancing out of the corner of her eye at shorter woman.  
"Nah, for now I can make fun of her because i know she's an idiot" - Castaspella replied resigned, not believing that she really had to answer such questions.  
Angella said nothing, just turned gracefully and simply left.  
Castaspella closed the door quickly and took a deep breath, glad that Angella had finally left her alone.  
Well, almost alone.  
She turned around and walked towards the living room, red with anger from what had just happened.  
"What was that supposed to be? You always have to embarrass me in front of someone? You're fucking annoying!" - Castaspella hissed, wanting to scream looking at taller woman.  
"I know! Isn't it great?" - Shadow Weaver replied mockingly, smiling insolently as if only to annoy her.  
At that moment, she was just staring at her like an idiot.  
It was hard to explain, but she couldn't be mad at Shadow Weaver for more than 5 minutes, anyway what she said to Angella was even funny.

"I think I need to relax or I'll kill you..." - Castaspella began to speak loosening her hair that was previously tied in a messy bun.  
''I'll take a quick shower and come back to you, don't destroy anything while I'm not here'' - she said and then headed for the bathroom, leaving taller woman alone in the living room.  
Shadow Weaver just nodded, making a small promise that nothing bad would happen.

20 minutes have passed.  
As the warm water washed away all the anger from her body and mind, she finally decided to return to her guest.  
She was wearing a slightly oversized shirt and shorts, she didn't want to appear in front of a taller woman in pajamas.  
She looked in the mirror while brushing her a little bit wet hair.  
Her plan for a calm and quiet evening suddenly just vanished.  
Instead, she'll probably get drunk with that woman she has known for far too long.  
After a few more minutes, Castaspella left the bathroom.  
As soon as she closed the door behind her, she noticed something weird.  
There was a burning smell all over the house.  
At that moment, Castaspella wanted to go back to the bathroom and simply drown herself in the bathtub, but instead decided to go to the living room to check what had happened.  
The expression on her face was not surprised, she actually expected everything.

"Can you tell me what the hell did you do?" - she asked a little irritated, looking at taller woman who at the same moment quickly walked over to the kitchen counter.  
''You had to show up right now? I tried to make something to eat for you and-...'' - Shadow Weaver began to speak, also annoyed, before being interrupted.  
"...and you fucked it up, right?" - Castaspella smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
''Why do you think so?'' - taller woman asked, crossing her arms as if she was offended by these words.  
Castaspella said nothing, instead pointed her finger at the frying pan, which was literally on fire.  
''Yeah, I fucked it up...'' - Shadow Weaver muttered as she looked at the flames beside her.  
Shorter woman just rolled her eyes as if expecting it.  
On the other hand, she was glad that only the frying pan was on fire, not her whole house.  
It took another 10 minutes for the flames to extinguish and everything was cleaned.

"Can you be left alone for 20 minutes without destroying anything?" - Castaspella said mockingly, pocked taller woman on the shoulder.  
"I tried to be nice..." - Shadow Weaver muttered as she approached the cupboard where shorter woman had hidden wine.  
"Please, are you going to get drunk already?" - she asked and there was a hint of amusement in her voice.  
''Why not? Are you afraid of me when I'm drunk?'' - taller woman asked mockingly, staring at her out of the corner of her eye.  
''...I hate you'' - Castaspella groaned, frowning as if refusing to answer the question she was asked.  
''Why? I'm lovely, right?'' - Shadow Weaver was still teasing her as she pulled two glasses out of the cupboard.  
Castaspella just smirked, rolling her eyes.  
That was their relation, but there was another element that appeared quite rarely.

An hour and a half passed.  
Currently, both women were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking to each other, drinking wine.  
Surprisingly, Shadow Weaver wasn't lying on the floor drunk yet, maybe that's some kind of positive change?  
Although they weren't completely sober either.  
Quiet music came from the radio on the desk.  
It was normal in Castaspella's house, it was never completely silent here.

It was hard to tell which of them had drunk more alcohol.  
They both acted the same, laughing and talking to each other as if they hadn't seen for many years.  
The house still hasn't been destroyed and Shadow Weaver isn't completely drunk under the table, everything was fine.  
It was suspicious.

Their conversation continued until a new song appeared on the radio.  
Shadow Weaver got up from the couch, which immediately caught the attention of shorter woman.  
''What do you want to do? - Castaspella asked as she watched a taller woman walk over to the desk.  
Shadow Weaver silently turned up the volume of the music loud enough to be heard throughout the house.  
"Can you dance, Casta?" - she asked as she walked over to shorter woman and extended hand to her.  
''You're kidding? There is no place to dance here'' - Castaspella replied with a mocking smile surprised by the offer she had received.  
"Oh, come on, I won't drop you on the floor" - Shadow Weaver added, smiling as well.  
It was a surprising but interesting offer that Castaspella decided to accept.  
She grabbed taller woman's hand and stood up immediately, trying not to fall over.  
They both moved to the rhythm of the energetic music, even though they had never done it before.  
Their dance was quite smooth and you could tell that had a little grace, even though both women weren't quite sober.

Shadow Weaver after a while began to quietly repeat the words of the song that circled around them.  
Castaspella's cheeks turned red, but she wasn't sure if it what was happening or just alcohol.  
They were moving as fast as the words of the song that was playing on the radio passed.  
At that moment, Castaspella felt something what was least frequent.  
During the next chorus, she also began to repeating the lyrics of the song, making only the music and their voices heard.  
Could it be called singing? It's hard to say, but it didn't sound too bad.  
It was so unreal and weird but also nice and even fun.  
The heart beat faster and the pulse sped up.  
Actually, Castaspella couldn't remember the last time she danced with anyone. Even so, she felt relaxed and nervous at the same time, but continued to dance as if the music was leading her.  
The memories started to blur and at the same time were all too clear.  
Shit, was she really so drunk that all she could notice were the emerald eyes staring at her?  
Even if so, she didn't mind, it was wonderful.  
However, this magical moment did not last long when the song finally ended and the room was filled with silence again.  
Both women were still standing in the middle of the living room, holding hands as if they haven't noticed yet that the song has stopped playing.  
They smiled at each other like stupid idiots.

"So you can dance after all, to be honest I didn't expect that" - Shadow Weaver said mockingly after a moment, turning to reach for an almost empty glass of red wine.  
At that moment, shorter woman returned to reality.  
"Where did you get the idea to suddenly start dancing?" - she asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow, but smiling.  
"I don't know, I liked this song and I wanted to see if maybe you will fall to the floor first for once" - taller woman replied mockingly.  
She could say anything, and did she really have to spoil it that much?  
''Right now I don't know if I want to kick you out of my house or dance with you again'' - Castaspella muttered, crossing her arms and frowning, not realizing what she had just said.  
''Oh, can i pick?'' - Shadow Weaver responded in the same mocking tone, coming dangerously too close to shorter woman.  
Castaspella's cheeks turned even redder, and yet she kept telling herself it was because of alcohol.

This was not what this evening was supposed to be like, but it was not too bad.  
Their memories later began to blur. The last thing they remembered was the smell of red wine and their voices, from which it was impossible to understand any words.  
Seconds passed, minutes passed, and finally hours.

\------------------------------------

Both women opened their eyes as the sun shone across the room.  
The clock shows 9am.  
"Ugh... what the hell happened?" - Castaspella said sleepily as she got up from the couch, looking around the room.  
"I don't know, but it was fun" - taller woman replied, smiling as if she remembered everything, although both of them knew well that it was not so.  
"Oh my... how much wine did we drink?" - she asked looking at the two empty glasses on the desk.  
"Certainly a lot, but think positive, this time I didn't end up drunk on the floor" - Shadow Weaver added as she headed for the door.  
''Are you leaving already? I thought you would stay longer'' - shorter woman said, and there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"Oh, do you miss me already? Don't worry, I'll come back soon if you want, but for now you better get ready before Angella comes back from hell'' - Shadow Weaver replied mockingly, putting on her black coat and opening the door.  
"You're impossible but see you soon" - Castaspella added, giving taller woman a warm smile.  
Shadow Weaver replied with the same smile and closed the door behind her.  
Castaspella was left alone again.  
Looking around, she noticed that it was clean enough, her house was not completely destroyed.  
Her head was throbbing which was most likely the result of drinking so much alcohol.  
She stretched and went to the bathroom so as not to look like a zombie when Angella come.

Shadow Weaver visits always ended the same way, with a hangover.  
But this time it was different, it was... wonderful.  
Castaspella looked in the bathroom mirror and one thing immediately caught her attention.  
A scratch on her neck like a bite.  
Her cheeks were turning red again and she didn't even want to remember where it had come from.  
However, one thing is for sure, the marks of black lipstick on Shadow Weaver's white shirt and neck were also no coincidence.  
They will meet again sooner than they both think.

\------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so does anyone remember me saying I wasn't feeling well? Yeah, here's proof.  
> Let's say this fic was a sudden attack of motivation.  
> I could do anything but made some kind of castaweaver shit instead.  
> They would be besties, lovers as well, but they wouldn't know it yet. yes.  
> While writing this part about dance, I listened to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjVp9TIr-70  
> So go play that song in the background and read that part again, let's say that song was on the radio.  
> I swear this account becomes castaweaver official stan account.  
> And yes, Shadow Weaver would be the type of person who comes to Castaspella just to make fun of her and then they spend the whole night together anyway.  
> Don't judge me, I created it literally at 3am.  
> Anyway I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
